


Welcome To The Lab

by foobar137



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Muppet Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Challenge Response, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 2, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene from a Muppet Show/Pacific Rim fusion, in which we visit Muppet Labs, home of research into the portal and the kaiju.  Muppet Labs, where the future is being made...today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/gifts).



> This is all meinterrupted’s fault. She said she couldn’t think of a fandom that wouldn’t make a good fusion with Pacific Rim. I considered countering with “The Muppet Show”, but then this happened.
> 
> Okay, Beaker’s kind of OOC here. Clearly the Kaiju War has changed him.
> 
> Trope bingo: au-fusion.
> 
> No beta, no real editing.

Kermit followed Clifford along through the subfloors below the Hong Kong shatterdome. “This is our research department,” Clifford said, opening the door and leading Kermit inside.

Inside, a short, bald muppet with a spherical head, glasses, and no actual eyes stood at a computer console, complaining about a lack of data. Across the room, a taller muppet with fuzzy red hair and an orange nose on a cylindrical head poked at kaiju parts in bins and fishtanks.

“Beaker! You got your ichory things on my side of the line again!” the shorter muppet said, picking up a small pile of tentacles and depositing them on the other side of a yellow line painted on the floor.

“Mee-mee-meep!” Beaker said, shrugging and trying to fit an electrode into a kaiju corpse in a tank.

“Oh, hello!” the shorter muppet said, seeing the new visitors for the first time. “Welcome to Muppet Labs, where the future is being made...today. I am Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and my assistant...”

“Mee-mee-meep!”

“...yes, you’re right, Beaker, you’re not my assistant any more. Companion?”

“Mee-meep.”

“My companion over there is Beaker. We are the research lab; I’m focusing my time on trying to close the portal, he’s wasting his time trying to learn about the kaiju.”

“Mee-meep!”

“But Beaker, if I can close the portal, then we won’t need to know about them.”

“Mee-mee-mee-mee-meep!”

“Yes, fine, your research may help keep us alive until I can close the portal, but I think you’ve found just about everything you can.”

“Meep!”

“No, Beaker, that would be silly. You can’t drift with a kaiju. Your brain wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Mee-mee-meep?”

“No, my brain wouldn’t be able to handle it either. Not even my incredible brain, if I may be so humble, could drift with a kaiju.”

Clifford cleared his throat and spoke up. “Nobody’s going to drift with a kaiju. I have spoken, and I’m in charge here. I am in charge here, right?”

“Meep,” Beaker said angrily.

“No. Absolutely not,” Clifford responded.

Beaker marched over, picked up a drift tiara, and jammed it onto his head.

“No, Beaker!” Dr. Honeydew shouted.

Beaker reached over and flipped a switch. Electric sparks shot out of the tiara, and smoke started to come up from under it. Beaker’s nose flew off, and his red hair blasted up, through the tiara, and landed on a lab bench nearby.

“MEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!”

Clifford and Honeydew rushed over to disconnect the tiara; Kermit hung back, taking in the absurdity of this place and relishing the fact that, for a change, he wasn’t in charge.

“Oh, Beakie, speak to me!” Honeydew said.

“...meep.”

“What did you find out?” Clifford asked.

“meep meep mee-mee-meep.” Beaker said wearily.

“Oh, that’s ridiculous, Beaker,” Honeydew said. “You’re clearly still delusional...”

“Can it, Honeydew,” Clifford said.

“Meep mee-mee-mee-meep.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” Clifford said. “See what else you can find out. Get some rest, first. And find your nose.”

Clifford led Kermit back outside. “Come on, let’s go meet your candidates for co-pilot.”


End file.
